


Love Like You

by calrissianns



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, M/M, SamFro, baggee, based off of love like you from SU, fluff!, sam is an oblivious himbo, slight angst, their hearts are full of love and that is very nice of them, they are both stupid pining messes, wow im finally writing fluff surprisingly, yes i am republishing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21655342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calrissianns/pseuds/calrissianns
Summary: "if i could begin to behalf of what you think of me"Both Sam and Frodo want so desperately to be good enough for each other. If only they knew how much they truly admired each other.
Relationships: Frodo Baggins/Sam Gamgee
Comments: 9
Kudos: 35





	Love Like You

**Author's Note:**

> hello! it took a lot of me not to not write angst this time but here is some samfro fluff!
> 
> i would like to thank my friend @thejollymilano for all of her encouragement! love you!

_ If I could begin to be _

_ Half of what you think of me _

Frodo called Sam brave. Kind. Handsome. The compliments arrived all the time, given so easily as if they were gifts on a birthday. But to Sam, none of these are true. 

_ I could do about anything _

_ I could even learn how to love _

When Frodo looked at him, with blue eyes shining and dark curls falling in his face, with a smile of  _ admiration _ , he wondered. Maybe he could be those things. Sam would it all, if asked. Everything for him. 

_ When I see the way you act _

_ Wondering when I'm coming back _

Every time Frodo even leaves his sight, Sam panics. Frodo pretends to know better, but deep down he wonders: is he worth missing all that much, even for a few seconds?

_ I could do about anything _

_ I could even learn how to love like you _

His friend was compassionate, showing love and kindness even to the most wretched and evil. Every time Frodo would see someone in danger, his beautiful eyes would smile and he would treat them just as he would treat anyone- kindness and dignity.

Sam wishes he didn’t have that guard- that distrustful gaze, a hand reaching for a weapon. He wishes he could be like Frodo, so kind, so good. So wonderful.

_ I always thought I might be bad _

_ Now I'm sure that it's true _

Every day that wears on, that the Ring is around his neck, Frodo feels his soul grow shriveled, his mind and heart grow darker. He always worried if he inherited some kind of evil- the times he would hear his uncle mutter to himself at night-and now he feels as if he has taken it on himself.

_ 'cause I think you're so good _

_ And I'm nothing like you _

But Sam is different, Frodo notices, because even when all evil faces him, even when he had the power of the ring itself, he stayed kind and good. Even when Frodo was horrible to him, he always came back.

How did he do it?

_ Look at you go _

_ I just adore you _

Sam smiles every time Frodo laughs, enjoys life. He deserves it, after everything he’s been through, and he looks beautiful doing so.

_ I wish that I knew _

_ What makes you think I'm so special _

At night Frodo thinks about it- why does Sam do all of this for him? Why him, out of all people? The strange one, the one that could harm Sam’s wonderful reputation.

_ If I could begin to do _

_ Something that does right by you _

Frodo knows he’s overcompensating every day, holding open every door, picking up every dropped item- but he wants to do it. Do it for Sam, who has done all of this for him. And every time he lays down and thinks of it all, his heart begins to beat even faster.

_ I would do about anything _

_ I would even learn how to love _

Sam has never been in love before, he doesn’t think so, anyway. That’s always a concept hard to recognize, but, maybe he’s feeling it now.

They are at the meadow that day, eating together and reminiscing on old time.

Sam supposes an increased heartbeat, a desire for closeness and approval, and dreams about Frodo should mean at least something.

He steals glimpses of Frodo during the picnic, having so much to say. 

_ When I see the way you look _

Frodo smiles, and leans a bit closer. Sam’s face turns red, but he too leans in. 

_ Shaken by how long it took _

They both look away after the kiss, though they both knew it was a long time coming. 

“I always wanted to do that,” Frodo whispers.

“Me too,” Sam replies.

_ I could do about anything _

_ I could even learn how to love like you _

Frodo lays in Sam’s arms that night, the crickets chirping. 

“I have a question,” he says.

“What?”

_ Love like you _

“Why,” he murmurs, “did you choose me?”

Sam smiles. “I could ask the same for you.”

_ Love me like you _

And as the candle blows out and the night goes silent, they are both content. 


End file.
